(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pillow structure with massaging and ergonomically effect, and in particular, a pillow with a pillow body, which deforms to fit the ergonornical requirement of user of different physical sizes.
(b) Brief Description of The Prior Art
FIG. 12 is a conventional pillow, which cannot support the spinal cord at the neck portion of the user, and cannot provide a massaging effect to the spinal cord.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 353346 entitled xe2x80x9cAn Improved Structure of a Pillowxe2x80x9d discloses a pillow having elastic body with hollow center allowing ventilation. However, this conventional pillow structure does not provide structure which satisfies the ergonorical requirement. Further, the conventional pillow does not provide massaging effect to the user.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 479494 entitled xe2x80x9cPillow Structurexe2x80x9d discloses a pillow which provides ergonomical effect to the neck portion and the surface of the pillow is provided with grooves, and the bottom surface of the pillow is provided with elastic recess. The pillow is made from sponge rubber and it is too soft to support and to massage the neck portion of the user.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 462268 entitled xe2x80x9cPillowxe2x80x9d discloses a pillow having ergonornical effect. Similarly, the soft sponge rubber of the pillow cannot provide the require massaging to the user.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 480979 entitled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Pillowxe2x80x9d discloses a pillow body having a support pillow at the interior thereof and the support pillow is made from sponge rubber. The pillow is too soft which cannot support and massage the neck portion of the user.
Recently, there are pillow available in the market where the pillow can provide support to the neck portion of the user. The deformation of this pillow is small and there is an effect that the head portion is pushed backward. If the user has a bigger physical size, the support of the pillow is insufficient and the head portion will bend forward. This will cause uncomforting to the user. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ergonomical massaging pillow which mitigates the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ergonornical massaging pillow comprising a pillow body having at least one side being a cavity and the surface of the pillow body provided with a plurality of extendable slits; and an insertion rod mounted within the cavity and having a plurality of connectable sections with various hardness and softness and the surface of the insertion rod being a plurality of recesses so that a plurality of protrusions are formed on-the surface of the insertion rod and the size of the protrusions and the recesses depend greatly on the weight of the spinal cord of the user.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an ergonomnical massaging pillow, wherein the insertable rod can be positioned within the pillow or withdrawn from the pillow to fulfill the needs of the user.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an ergonornical massaging pillow, wherein the two sides of the pillow body are provided with a high protrusion and a low protrusion and a recess is formed between the high protrusion and the low protrusion, and a plurality of slots are formed on the high protsusion, the low protrusion and the recess.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.